


Transformation

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Their sudden change in physicality evokes very different reactions from the two of them.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_It's another werewolf_  
_All dressed up in sheep's wool_  
_And changing when the moon's full_  
_Will you show me the way?_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Wolf Bite_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105473411/vampirekeith-and-werewolfpidge-created-for-the)


End file.
